


Stress Relief

by SlantedKnitting



Series: pornalot 2017 (bonuses) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Edgeplay, Friends With Benefits, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Arthur is tied up, hot and bothered, desperate, and ready.Merlin is patient.Modern AU.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate entry for pornathon's week 3 challenge: [Kink Link](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/10694.html). Originally posted on the [Amnesty Post](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/13163.html) at the end of the fest.

Arthur was wrecked. His chest was heaving and there was sweat dripping off the ends of his hair and his wrists were tied behind his back and he was so, _so_ close.

Merlin, on the other hand, was annoyingly composed. He was sitting back on his haunches and smirking as he trailed a feather teasingly down Arthur's front.

Arthur tried to express that the slight tickle of the feather was not enough and terribly unfair, but all he could do was make a muffled grunting sound. He had most of a scarf stuffed in his mouth and he hadn't been able to say anything in what felt like hours.

He could still snap, though. If he needed to. If he needed Merlin to stop or slow down. If he needed the scene to end.

But, as much as Arthur felt like he might _die_ if he didn't get to come soon, he still wanted the scene to keep going for as long as possible. It felt so good to think of nothing other than this. He didn't have to worry about work or his father or his messy flat. He didn't have to worry about anything at all. All that mattered was what Merlin was doing to him.

"Bored?" Merlin asked as Arthur's eyes drifted shut.

Arthur shook his head. He was on his haunches as well, and his feet were tied up so that if he tried to lean forward he would just fall on his face, but he still had the urge to move and get closer to Merlin. He needed more. He needed so much more.

"Prove it."

Arthur grunted. He couldn't move or speak—how was he supposed to prove anything?

"I'm waiting."

Huffing, Arthur wiggled awkwardly across the carpet inch by inch until his knees were touching Merlin's.

Merlin just smiled. "I guess that sort of display deserves a reward."

Arthur nodded eagerly. Merlin stood to remove his clothes.

Arthur couldn't help but huff in relief. The first time they'd played together—after Arthur accidentally found some of Merlin's rope and stammered out his own interests—Merlin had kept his clothes on for so long that Arthur actually worried he was asking too much and that Merlin wasn't enjoying it. They weren't dating, but they were mates and Arthur didn't want to lose that connection over a bad scene. After what he was sure had been two hours, he'd said, "Marshmallow" to put a stop to what they were doing.

Merlin had explained that he liked to keep himself covered so that he wouldn't be distracted. He liked to focus on his sub, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. And then he'd proved it by stripping and shoving his impressive erection in Arthur's mouth.

Now, Arthur knew that things were winding up—or winding down, depending on how you looked at it—whenever Merlin finally took his clothes off.

Once Merlin was naked, he pulled the scarf out of Arthur mouth. Arthur barely had time to lick his lips before Merlin's cock was in his mouth. He loosened his jaw and worked his throat and did his best get Merlin off even though he couldn't move or use his hands.

It didn't take long. Merlin was easy to please and always so turned on from their scenes that it never took long. Arthur still relished it, though. He loved having his mouth stuffed full of cock, loved having Merlin's hands pulling on his hair, loved being used to so thoroughly for another man's pleasure.

Merlin let out a low groan as he came, holding Arthur's head to his crotch and riding out his orgasm until Arthur could barely breathe.

"Good," Merlin said, flushed and a little breathless as he sank back down. "Open up."

Arthur obeyed and Merlin stuffed the scarf back in his mouth.

"Do you want to come?" Merlin asked, reaching out to tweak Arthur's nipples.

Arthur nodded, doing his best to moan around the gag.

"Do you want to come like this?"

Arthur shook his head desperately. He knew he could. He had before. But it would take so long and hurt so much and he didn't have it in him. Merlin knew what kind of week he'd had at work and how exhausted he was and how much he was using this scene as stress relief more than anything else. He hoped Merlin would get the message. He hoped he deserved a better ending.

"No?" Merlin asked, smiling as he pinched Arthur's nipples harder. "You don't want me to torture your tits until you're so blissed out that you come through your dick cage without even getting fully hard?"

Arthur continued shaking his head even as the scene Merlin described made his cock twitch in its metal confines.

"No?" Merlin asked again. "Well…" He let his hands fall away from Arthur's chest and, for one moment, looked ready to get up and walk away without letting Arthur come at all.

Arthur whimpered and struggled against his restraints.

"Be quiet," Merlin ordered, his voice low. "Stay still."

Arthur froze. He gulped around the scarf and took a deep breath through his nose, resigning himself to whatever fate Merlin had for him.

To Arthur's immense relief, Merlin dug a key out of his discarded jeans and reached for the lock on Arthur's dick cage.

It felt odd to have it removed. Arthur had been wearing it almost constantly since he and Merlin had started playing together, and the only times his cock was free were briefly during their scenes when he was allowed to come and during the occasional Merlin-approved grooming session.

Removing it did give his cock the space to straighten out and stiffen up, though, and Arthur couldn't deny how fucking good that felt.

"Come here."

Arthur started wiggling forward again, not entirely sure what Merlin had planned. He stopped when his knees hit Merlin's again, and then waited for the next instruction.

Merlin shifted, until one of his thighs was between Arthur's legs, and one of Arthur's thighs was between his own.

"Can you get up?" Merlin asked, glancing down at his hip.

Still not sure where this was going, Arthur strained to rise up enough to straddle Merlin's thigh. When all he'd managed to do was shove Merlin's knee into his balls a few times, he sat back and shook his head.

Merlin hummed and moved behind Arthur to adjust the ropes around his feet. After a minute, he settled back into the same position and nodded for Arthur to try again.

The ropes weren't much looser, but this time Arthur was able to get up enough that he could fully straddle Merlin's leg. His hard cock was shoved against Merlin's thigh, and he wondered if Merlin was about to lift him up and carry him somewhere.

"You can come now," Merlin said.

Arthur didn't move. Surely Merlin didn't mean for him to rut against Merlin's hip like an animal.

"Or would you rather not?"

Arthur huffed and started rocking his hips. He felt ridiculous but, to his surprise, there was a decent amount of friction and it felt really good to be able to get it just how he wanted it.

"Not too fast," Merlin chided, grabbing hold of Arthur's arse. "Slow down."

Arthur grunted and tried to keep himself under control, but he'd been so close for so long and he just needed to come.

"That's it." Merlin used his grip to guide Arthur's rhythm and soon enough, Arthur could feel tension rising in his groin.

Arthur cried out Merlin's names a few times until got the hint and pulled the scarf out of his mouth.

Gasping, Arthur pressed his face to Merlin's neck and started humping faster and harder.

Merlin let him, and when Merlin rubbed two fingertips around Arthur's hole, he came with a sob.

He rode it out dutifully, shifting his hips against Merlin long after he wanted to, until Merlin told him to stop.

"Fuck," Arthur muttered, resting his forehead on Merlin's shoulder. He was exhausted.

Merlin petted his hair for a while, waiting for Arthur to come back to himself, and then finally gave him a soft kiss.

"Shower?"

Arthur nodded. Merlin kissed him again and then hurried to untie him. When he was free, Merlin helped him up and helped massage his sore muscles before they cramped up too much.

Merlin led him into the shower and soaped them up, washing off the sweat and come that was all over them both. And when they were clean, Merlin dried him off before slipping the dick cage back into place.

"Do you want to stay?" Merlin asked.

Merlin always offered for Arthur to stay the night. Arthur rarely did. He liked the privacy of his own home the boundaries between them and the chance to fully recover without being watched by someone who wasn't much more than a friend with benefits.

But he was so tired and Merlin looked so earnest, so Arthur nodded and slipped under the covers and fell asleep with Merlin's face pressed to his chest.


End file.
